


Mirror

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Michelangelo [5]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey reflects on his appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

He'd been called a freak tonight.

He'd saved a woman from being killed and she'd called him a freak.

It shouldn't have affected him as much as it did, he's been called a freak hundreds of times during his life and he'd never been bothered about it.

Now he was standing in front of the bathroom mirror examining his face. He had a full face, not fat, but a little chubby, especially his cheeks which were coated in light brown freckles which also went over the top of his beak, not a nose like humans had.

His eyes were bright blue, a pretty colour, he liked his eyes.

He ran his hands over his face, feeling the dips, curves, scars and everything else that make his face what it was.

He nearly jumped out of his shell when a second pair of hands started touching his face.

“What's wrong?” the voice asked. “What's made you feel so self-conscious, is it Raphael?”

“No, it was the woman, the one we saved earlier.” Mikey said, grabbing the hands that were roaming his face, making them stop.

“The one that called you a freak?” Mikey flinched and nodded. “Well she isn't right, you're not a freak, you're beautiful.” Mikey blushed and looked down but one of the hands caught his chin and pushed it back up so he was looking at himself in the mirror again.

“She doesn't see what I see, what makes you beautiful is not only on the outside but the inside as well such as your love for life among many other things.” The sea green turtle was turned around to look into the chocolate brown eyes of his partner.

“You're beautiful Mikey and I love you.”

“I love you too Leo.” Mikey smiled, leaning in to share a kiss with the one he loved the most, the one who made him feel beautiful and not like a freak.


End file.
